


a little more confidence

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Role Reversal, Unreliable Narrator, but only Hubert thinks they're enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By a twist of history, it is Ferdinand that stands by Edelgard's side, privy to her shame and secrets that he'd give his life to protect.Hubert's only wish before this year was to ride a pegasus, so why is he suddenly involved in this mess?





	a little more confidence

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the works for a while now, but it's finally out! thank god!!!
> 
> title from the song greek god by conan gray

> _ Derick von Aegir, the Warrior Prime Minister, a man who'd rather run through his enemies with his lance than deal with the complexities of court politics, stared unabashedly at the figure looming over him, a red flush blooming across his cheeks. The Emperor's dark brown hair had been loosened from its usual tight braid somewhere during the fight, her regal face turned wild as she bared her teeth and tilted Derick's chin up with the blade of her axe. It was with a baffled sort of awe that he noticed her arms still held strong after what felt like hours of fighting. _
> 
> _ "Yield." It was an order, the voice hard and low. Derick knew it'd be prudent to simply concede defeat, the impatient tone a warning that she would strike down his throat if that were to be necessary. This knowledge only made his skin redden further, until his face was sure to match his hair. In what could only be described as a fit of insanity - or maybe blood loss - the thoughts circling inside his head burst out much like a dam overwhelmed by currents of a river. _
> 
> _ "You are an Imperial beauty! Please accept me as your husband!" _
> 
> _ The Emperor paused, a flash of uncertainty in her purple gaze before the ferocity was tucked back under a mask of civility. She smiled and he smiled back at who he knew would one day be his ruin. _
> 
> _ "I refuse." She says with her smile still on her face, sweet and deadly. "You are to be my servant instead." _

* * *

If Hubert were to describe his first days spent at Garreg Mach Monastery, it could only be as incredibly disappointing. Yes, the facilities available were up to standards, being no less than expected of the mighty Church of Seiros’ headquarters. Meanwhile its inhabitants left much to be desired.

At least that was the conclusion Hubert had reached after interacting with his “housemates”. 

Besides Her Highness, whom Hubert hadn't had the pleasure to converse with since they'd arrived at the Officers Academy, and perhaps Petra, if one were to look past the language barrier, there was simply no one he could imagine spending his time with. The rest were, if only by merit of first impression, either lacking in wit or guts, with no ability to read between the lines or the desire to improve beyond the skill they already possess. 

Of course, the most insufferable of them all had to be the Aegir heir. Hubert had no idea why he’d ever entertained the thought Ferdinand might be different from any of the others who came before him. Perhaps, if Hubert allowed himself a moment of fancy, it could be his own desire to escape his father’s shadow that made him want to project the same wants onto the other noble. 

Alas, the retainer to the Imperial princess was nothing but scum. His gentle smile and warm voice did nothing but ring the bells inside Hubert’s head, alerting him that the man in front of him was dangerous. Hubert had long learned to trust that voice. It had saved him more than once from both simple attempts at manipulation and more than occasional attacks on his very life. Surely the way Ferdinand’s joyful smile managed to reach his eyes in a most natural manner only made him all the more dangerous. 

A perfect actor with no tells. It was all Hubert could do not to shiver when it was his turn to introduce himself to the others, the heavy weight of a warm gaze both grounding him and making his head spin with the possibilities.

Currently Hubert was left staring in thinly veiled disgust as Ferdinand von Aegir performed another perfect drill with his lance, sweat shining down the back of his neck and making orange hair stick to skin. His opponent was Bernadetta, who clutched at her own training lance like it was her lifeline. Hubert could only wonder what sort of blackmail had dragged her from inside the safety of her bedroom. 

Everything would be so much easier if Ferdinand were bad at anything. Hubert had been watching him train for a while now, eager to find any weakness or chinks in his metaphorical armor he might exploit, but had yet to discover anything. 

It was frustrating. The man could handle the lance, as well as a sword or an axe with ease, and it was all Hubert could hope that Ferdinand would prove himself useless at magic. Hubert had already caught Professor Byleth staring a hole through her lesson plans, Ferdinand's face circled by question marks. Clearly the man was a well of potential if even their always in control professor didn't know what to do with him. 

"Hubert! I didn't see you there! Are you here to train?" 

Hearing his own name falling so amicably from such poisonous lips, Hubert's eyes automatically snapped up and he almost cursed. For all his attempts at subterfuge he'd been caught in what could only be described as blatant espionage. Ferdinand knew. It was obvious with the way his eyes glinted with what an outsider would most likely mistake as amusement. Still Hubert's own expression did not waver, and he sent his own smirk Ferdinand's way. 

"Of course. I hope for your sake your dodging skills are as sharp as the rest of you." There. An implicit admission of Ferdinand's cunning. Hubert wonders if a bit of flattery might soften the blow of the assassin tasked to his room tonight. With the way Ferdinand's smile widens, it just might. 

"Come on then. I know you are something of a dark mage, but I would like us to duel using real weapons." 

Hubert couldn't help but scoff. "Could you be more blatant? Even Varley here can see through your attempts of getting an edge over me."

Before Ferdinand could give voice to the almost theatrical affronted expression on his face, Bernadetta let out a desperate squeal from where she'd been not so subtly sneaking away from Ferdinand's side, her survival instinct undoubtedly telling her of the danger he presented. Hubert's eyes met her own darting looks before she threw her wooden weapon onto the ground and ran away, screaming something about not wanting to be killed. Smart girl. Hubert should probably reconsider his poor opinion of her since she seemed to be the only person besides himself with any sense. 

Fortunately for Hubert the commotion attracted the attention of Professor Manuela, who scolded them for frightening such a fragile soul and for using the training grounds with neither Jeritza or Professor Byleth's presence. It was enough to make Ferdinand back off, his shoulders slumping and lips pushing out in a ridiculous, full lipped pout. For some reason Ferdinand seemed to genuinely want to impress or at least not disappoint the professor.

Hubert felt sick. How far down did the corruption at this school go? If this kept up the only person Hubert would end up trusting was Bernadetta. Perhaps he should consider changing classes? Professor Hanneman's focus on magic would probably do him some good as well. 

Yes. It would be best for Hubert to keep himself as far away from the Aegir heir as possible. 

If he survived tonight's assassination, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> hubert: [gets jealous]  
hubert: i can't believe professor manuela is a fucking SPY
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/faedinand) here
> 
> please leave a review! they always make my day


End file.
